1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of complete or partial esterification products of trichlorosilane by a direct process involving the reaction of a primary alcohol with trichlorosilane whereby there is obtained a complete or partial ester having the formula EQU H-Si(OR).sub.3.sub.-n Cl.sub.n
wherein R represents an alkyl radical of 1 to 11 carbon atoms which can contain heteroatoms such as oxygen or sulfur in the chain and n is equal to 0 or 1. This invention is particularly concerned with the recovery of such partial or complete esterification products in high yields, especially in excess of 90%, based upon the amount of trichlorosilane employed.